Liebe ist was für Schwächlinge
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta Eine kleine Explosion bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen und Bulma kickt Vegeta raus. Wie wird er ohne sie überleben?


LI(E)BE IST WAS FÜR SCHWÄCHLINGE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!  
  
Pairing: B/V  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoiler: no spoiler  
  
Dedicated to: Manuel  
  
A/N: Diese FF hier ist mein erster Parodie-Versuch und ich hoffe, dass er halbwegs etwas geworden ist. Die Charaktereigenschaften wurden bis zur Unkenntlichkeit intensiviert - OOC an die Macht!  
  
Und dann hätte ich noch eine Frage: Welche Art von Fic gefällt euch von mir eigentlich am besten? Die lustige (so witzig ist die Parodie auch nicht ...), die romantische oder die dramatische FF?  
  
-  
  
"Buruma ... Was für ein passend schrecklicher Name für eine schreckliche Onna." Gekonnte Handkantenschläge teilten die Luft.  
  
*So schrecklich kannst du sie doch gar nicht finden*, meldete sich ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins zu Wort.  
  
"Hm." Stimmte, sonst wäre sie längst tot. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Sie ging ihm doch ständig auf die Nerven, hielt nie ihre vorlaute Klappe und behandelte ihn wie einen lästigen Parasiten! War das nicht die Höhe? Scheinbar nicht.  
  
*Vielleicht bist du ja auch verliebt*, drängte sich eine weitere Stimme auf. Vegeta hatte nun mal eine vielschichtige Persönlichkeit.  
  
"Libe? Feh!", spuckte der Saiyajin aus. "Das Wort kann ich noch nicht mal richtig buchstabieren."  
  
*Liebe macht nun mal blöd.*  
  
"Es heißt: ‚Liebe macht blind'."  
  
*Hast du etwa eine Sehschwäche?*  
  
Vegeta ignorierte seinen mentalen Einwurf und fuhr fort, seinen imaginären - aber äußerst gefährlichen - Gegner krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Nach einer Weile wechselte er zu Energieangriffen. Grell leuchtende Ki-Kugeln formten sich in Vegetas Handflächen und preschten durch den GR der kleinen Raumkapsel. Unvorsichtigerweise setzte der Vollblut-Saiyajin seine ganze Energie frei - aber woher sollte er auch wissen, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit, um soviel stärker geworden war? - und jagte die Raumkapsel in die Luft.  
  
)(-)(-)(-)(-)(  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, nur wenige Meter von Vegetas Aufenthaltsort entfernt, lag bereits erwähnte Bulma auf einer Liege und las musikhörend eine Zeitschrift. Als Junior-Chefin der C.C. hatte man wahrlich alle Hände voll zu tun, auch wenn man sich den ganzen Tag die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen ließ. Gähnend blätterte die geniale Wissenschaftlerin um und überflog ihr Horoskop, das etwas von großen Veränderungen schrieb. Bulma faltete die Zeitung zusammen und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, wo sie mit einem lauten -Boom- landete. Wahrscheinlich sollten die Papierhersteller auf Recycling umstellen. Wer wusste schon, wie schädlich das ganze Eisen in dem Papier letztendlich war?  
  
Ein Vibrieren am Handgelenk informierte Bulma, dass es bereits 18:00 Uhr und somit Zeit für ihr Schaumbad war. Sie schaltete den Walkman aus und zog die Stöpsel aus ihren Ohren. "Huh?" Wieso saß sie denn noch in der Sonne? Sollte es zu dieser Zeit nicht schon Schatten geben, so wie sonst auch immer? "Oh mein Gott!", stieß Bulma ungläubig aus. Wenn auch noch um sechs Uhr abends die Sonne auf diese Stelle schien, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: Die Erde hatte ihre Umlaufbahn um die Sonne geändert! Das war eine wissenschaftliche Sensation! Bulma sprang auf - sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Labor um mit Hilfe ihres PCs alle nötigen Daten zu errechnen - und erlitt einen Hustenanfall. Die ganze Luft war von herumwirbelnden Staubkörnchen geschwängert und erschwerte der Wissenschaftlerin das Atmen. Als sich der Staub allmählich legte konnte Bulma den gesamten Garten überblicken, was eigentlich ja unmöglich sein sollte, da ja die Raumkapsel die Sicht versperren sollte. Sollte? Dunkle Wolken zogen über Bulmas Kopf auf. Jetzt war Vegeta definitiv zu weit gegangen. Mit wütender Miene stampfte die Türkishaarige auf die letzten Überreste der Kapsel zu und entdeckte sogleich den schwer verletzten Saiyajin.  
  
"Vegeta!", rief sie ehrlich und begründet erzürnt. "Was soll das schon wieder?", dass der Angesprochene sie aufgrund seiner Bewusstlosigkeit nicht hören konnte, störte Bulma nicht wirklich, "Wie hast du das denn angestellt? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, oder was? Wie? Ich rede mit dir, verdammt noch mal, also antworte gefälligst! Argh!!" Schließlich schien selbst Bulma mitbekommen zu haben, dass Vegeta nicht antworten konnte, was sie dazu veranlasste, ihn trotzdem liegen zu lassen. Schließlich war die Verletzung ja seine Schuld, und wenn sie ihm half, würde er sich ohnehin nicht bedanken ... Also konnte sie ihn ja gleich liegen lassen und ihm mal einen richtigen Grund für seine miese Laune liefern.  
  
)(-)(-)(-)(-)(  
  
"Oje!", seufzte Mrs. Briefs als sie Vegeta blutüberströmt in dem Wrack erblickte. Mit ihrer - und vor allem Professor Briefs - Kraft schaffte sie es, Vegeta zu befreien und ihn notdürftig zu verarzten.  
  
"Der arme, junge, gutaussehende ..." Mrs. Briefs verstummte als sie sich der Gegenwart ihres Mannes bewusst wurde.  
  
)(-)(-)(-)(-)(  
  
Die Karriere als Super-Wissenschaftlerin war dahin und das war alles nur Vegetas Schuld. Bulmas Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich als sie auf den Saiyajin hinunterblickte, der sich bestimmt nur schlafend stellte um die unvermeidliche Konfrontation noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Aber da kannte er Bulma anscheinend immer noch schlecht.  
  
"He, Vegeta!", schrie sie ihm direkt ins Ohr, dass es ihn selbst aus dem ewigen Schlaf gerissen hätte. "Wir haben etwas zu klären!"  
  
Noch ein wenig benebelt von den Beruhigungsmitteln schlug der Saiyajin die Augen auf und sah durch einen dünner werdenden Schleier Bulmas Gesicht. "Hä?" So oder so ähnlich musste man sich wohl nach einer ordentlichen Sauftour fühlen. Außerdem hatte Vegeta Mühe ihre Worte klar und deutlich zu hören.  
  
"Du kannst dich verziehen!", kreischte Bulma dem verdutzten Vegeta mitten ins fragend dreinblickende Gesicht. "Pack deine sieben Zwetschken und hau ab!" Als ihr auffiel, dass Vegeta ganz sicher kein Kannibale war, besserte sie sich aus. "Pack deine sieben Sachen und hau ab! Verschwinde! Schleich dich! Raus aus meinem Haus! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Jetzt musste Bulma erst mal Luft holen. "In zehn Minuten sitzt du auf der Straße!"  
  
Irgendetwas war in Vegetas Gehirn vorgedrungen und mit einem Mal verstand er. Sie wollte ihn loswerden! Das war doch die Höhe! So viel ... so viel hatte er für sie getan ... und was war der Dank dafür? Nur mühsam konnte Vegeta die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken. Was war denn der Dank? Nichts! Doch, ein Arschtritt!  
  
"Feh!", meinte der Saiyajin nur und stemmte sich aus dem Bett. "Wie du willst." Mit einem verächtlichen Blick und einer kleinen Energiekugel verabschiedete er sich, eine leicht angekokelte Bulma hinterlassend.  
  
)(-)(-)(-)(-)(  
  
‚Nach Hause telefonieren' wäre ein unmöglicher Schriftzug gewesen und auch ‚Heimwärts' war ein schlecht realisierbarer Wunsch. Den Pappdeckel fest in den Händen lungerte Vegeta an einer so gut wie überhaupt nicht befahrenen Straße am Rand und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich hier weg zu kommen.  
  
"Kann ich dich mitnehmen?", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme und Vegeta blickte auf. Ein viel zu gut aufgelegter Goku grinste ihn aus einem kleinen Flugauto entgegen. Nach der mit zu vielen Einkaufstüten befüllten Rückbank schloss Vegeta, dass der jüngere Saiyajin von seiner Frau zum Einkaufen verdonnert worden war. Wie schwach!  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Goku wissen und grinste in seiner altbekannten dämlich-dümmlichen Manier. "Hast du dich mit Bulma gestritten? Hast du ihr was getan?"  
  
"Ich hab ihr gar nichts getan", knurrte Vegeta unwillig. "Das heißt ... na ja", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. "Ich hab sie in letzter Zeit nur noch angeschrieen, wir haben uns ununterbrochen gestritten, sind uns immer in die Haare gekommen, ich hab absichtlich ihre Küche demoliert, nur um sie wütend zu sehen ..." Vegeta seufzte. "Ach ja, dann hab ich das Wohnzimmer verwüstet, sie eine Woche lang ignoriert und sie so zur Weißglut getrieben, danach hab ich ein paar Mal - aus Versehen natürlich - ein Paar rote Socken zu ihrer Unterwäsche in die Maschine gegeben ... Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich heute den GR in die Luft gejagt hab und sie dabei fast mit drauf gegangen wäre. Und weißt du was dann passiert ist? Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen! Einfach so! Aber ich bin ganz cool geblieben, bin nicht mal ausgezuckt, hab sie nur mit einem kleinen Ki-Ball beworfen, aber die Farbe steht ihr eh gut ... sie verwendet zu viel Sonnenmilch, musst du wissen."  
  
"Hm ... ich weiß nicht", meinte Goku grübelnd. "Hast du da nicht ein wenig vorschnell geurteilt? Gib ihr doch noch mal eine Chance!"  
  
"Wovon redest du, Kakarott?", fauchte Vegeta ungehalten. Hatte er denn nicht zugehört?  
  
"Na ja, so wie du von Bulma gesprochen hast, liegt doch alles klar auf der Hand: Du bist in sie verliebt und sie liebt dich auch, aber ihr seid einfach noch nicht soweit euch eure Gefühle zu zeigen. Ihr müsst euch überwinden, dann werdet ihr das höchste Glück erfahren. Nur Mut!" Damit brauste Goku davon in den Sonnenuntergang, einen komplett baffen Vegeta hinterlassend.  
  
*Er hat Recht*, wisperte eine leise Stimme.  
  
*Ja, er hat Recht!*  
  
"Er hat Recht ..." Vegeta konnte es kaum fassen. Kakarott hatte Recht gehabt!  
  
)(-)(-)(-)(-)(  
  
Es war ruhig. "Viel zu ruhig", murmelte Bulma vor sich hin. Irgendwie vermisste sie etwas. Aber Vegeta konnte es nicht sein, oder etwa doch? Es konnte doch schlecht möglich sein, dass sie ... sich in den arroganten Gartenzwerg verliebt hatte ... Das war ja wieder mal typisch Bulma! Stets vergraulte sie ihre Männer. Auf ihrer Tür stand der Schriftzug ‚Glück? Bitte weitergehen!' und das tat es dann auch.  
  
"Vegeta ...", flüsterte sie, den Tränen nahe, "komm zurück."  
  
Ihr Wunsch ging in Erfüllung.  
  
"Wie du willst", hörte sie die raue Stimme sagen.  
  
Überrascht und überglücklich fiel sie dem Saiyajin um den Hals und knutschte ihn ab, was Vegeta geduldig über sich ergehen ließ. Mit seiner Aussage hatte er sich ja bereits untergeben. Die Feder - oder wie in diesem Fall: das Stimmband - war nun mal stärker als das Schwert oder ein superstarker Saiyajin in welchem Power-Level auch immer.  
  
-  
  
Owari  
  
Gans gut - alles gut!  
  
A/N: Ich bin ja jetzt der Meinung, dass die FF doch besser geworden ist, als ich es vorgehabt hatte - mal ganz was Neues! An Kommentaren bin ich wie immer interessiert und ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ihr sagen könntet, ob euch diese Parodie so gut gefallen hat, dass ihr gern noch mehr in der Art haben wollt.  
  
BFN, MS ;-P 


End file.
